Marcus/Supports
The Binding Blade With Alen C Support *'Alen:' Where's the next enemy... *'Marcus:' Alen. *'Alen:' Oh, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' You have been performing well lately. *'Alen:' Thank you, sir. *'Marcus:' However, it also looks as if you are charging into the enemy lines without thinking. Your duty is to protect Master Roy. Am I wrong? *'Alen:' But... Defeating the enemy would lead to Master Roy's safety! *'Marcus:' What if during your fighting, Master Roy were to be hurt? *'Alen:' That hasn't happened so far... *'Marcus:' Does that mean it won't happen at all? *'Alen:' Then...what must I do? *'Marcus:' Take your time in battle. *'Alen:' Take my time...? B Support *'Alen:' Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Alen. What is the matter? *'Alen:' I need you to teach me something... *'Marcus:' Teach? *'Alen:' You said to take my time in battle. Then was my fighting style up until now wrong? *'Marcus:' No. But you only use the one style of fighting you are used to. *'Alen:' Just one... *'Marcus:' Your courage is not a bad thing. Rather, it should be praised. However, I am worried that you might go berserk and go rushing in, leaving Master Roy behind. *'Alen:' Yes... *'Marcus:' A true knight must think about what he must do at a given moment and change his style accordingly. Charging is not always the best way. A Support *'Marcus:' Alen, your fighting has been impressive lately. *'Alen:' Yes... I am trying my best to change my fighting style, as you told me. *'Marcus:' I see. Hm, you seem to able enough to take over after me. *'Alen:' Take over? *'Marcus:' I am old. I must make way for the young generation, for Roy. I want you to take care of Roy in my place. *'Alen:' M-Me...? *'Marcus:' Perhaps taking after an old man like me would be embarrassing? *'Alen:' Of course not! It is an honor! I shall protect Master Roy with my life and bring further prosperity to Pherae... *'Marcus:' Calm down. I told you that your fire worried me. *'Alen:' Yes... *'Marcus:' There is no need to get all worked up. Master Roy is still young. You must grow with him, as a knight, and as a person. With Lance C Support *'Marcus:' Lance, have you gotten used to the Pherae family yet? *'Lance:' Yes, Sir Marcus. Everyone has been very good to me, who is an outsider... *'Marcus:' I see. Good. *'Lance:' You have been very caring as well, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Well, we must have you work especially hard. *'Lance:' Especially? *'Marcus:' You have something that the other knights do not. *'Lance:' I do...? *'Marcus:' Yes. And that will help Master Roy in the future. *'Lance:' ...... B Support *'Lance:' Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Yes, Lance? *'Lance:' You said before that I had something that the other knights do not. *'Marcus:' That I did. *'Lance:' However, I cannot see what that something is. I am but an ordinary knight. I think you see more in me than there actually is. *'Marcus:' I think not. *'Lance:' But I was in a different band of knights up until recently, so I have no idea what I can do for Master Roy... *'Marcus:' There, you have it. *'Lance:' Huh? *'Marcus:' You have experience in other areas. The others do not. *'Lance:' Oh... *'Marcus:' Master Roy will take Pherae's throne in the future. And if only Pheraeans were around him, he will grow to be a person with limited views. We need someone like you who knows other parts of the world. *'Lance:' Will my experience...be of use? *'Marcus:' You must make it so. Master Roy must grow to be an individual with diverse beliefs. A Support *'Marcus:' Lance. *'Lance:' Ah, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Master Roy was telling me the other day that you were telling him stories of other parts of the continent. *'Lance:' If my experience can be of use to Master Roy, then I shall do my best to teach him. *'Marcus:' Good. Well, it seems I can now retire without any worries. *'Lance:' Sir Marcus, what are you saying? We still have much to learn from you. *'Marcus:' Not if we have you. You can take my place once I am gone. *'Lance:' Me? But I am not a native of Pherae... *'Marcus:' Are you still worrying yourself over matters like that? Master Roy certainly isn't. *'Lance:' ...All right, then I shall take your place when the time comes. But that is in the far future. You are still well, and you must still be our example. *'Marcus:' Well, maybe I can. You never know. With Wolt C Support *'Wolt:' Sir Marcus! *'Marcus:' Ah, Wolt. What is it? *'Wolt:' I have something I must ask of you. *'Marcus:' Something to ask of me? *'Wolt:' Yes, could you... Please, could you teach me how to use a sword? *'Marcus:' ! ...May I ask why? *'Wolt:' I can only use bows. An archer is done for if he gets ambushed in close range. I wouldn't be able to protect Master Roy if that happens... *'Marcus:' That's not true. There are certain things than can be done only with a bow. *'Wolt:' But... *'Marcus:' Besides, is there much point in learning swordplay now, at your late age? Mediocre skill would do nothing but hinder Master Roy. *'Wolt:' Well... *'Marcus:' Do not worry. You are being a great help to Master Roy already. *'Wolt:' ...I wonder... B Support *'Wolt:' Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Wolt... I can tell by your face that you still want me to teach you swordplay. *'Wolt:' I just don't get it. Am I really being of that much help to Master Roy? *'Marcus:' Wolt... What do you think of us as Lord Eliwood's knights? *'Wolt:' Eh...? Well... You're all really strong, and I look up to you. *'Marcus:' Well, that's nice to hear. Still, there is one problem with us being Eliwood's knights. *'Wolt:' Problem? *'Marcus:' None of us are even close to his age. *'Wolt:' ! *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood's vassals... They were all old like me or far younger than him. He had no one to joke around with, no one to talk about his concerns with. He was always fighting on his own. *'Wolt:' Always on his own... *'Marcus:' I don't want Master Roy to suffer the same fate. You and Master Roy are the same age, and what's more, you are milkbrothers. So I want you to stay by Master Roy's side and give him moral support. *'Wolt:' Moral support? *'Marcus:' That's right. Fighting well in battle is important, but that is not all that is necessary to truly show your loyalty. Think about that. A Support *'Marcus:' Ah, Wolt. You don't look so troubled for a change. Well, do you still want me to teach you how to wield a sword? *'Wolt:' No, after hearing your words, I cast away my hesitation. I will perfect my skills with my bow, and I will train myself so that Master Roy can count on me without doubt! *'Marcus:' Very good. With that attitude, it looks like I can let you take over for me. *'Wolt:' What!? B-But if you leave now... *'Marcus:' Calm down, I didn't say right at this minute. Still, it won't be that far away. Once I am gone, you must take care of Master Roy? *'Wolt:' Me...? *'Marcus:' Perhaps taking after an old man like me would be embarrassing? *'Wolt:' No, that's not it... It's just that...can I really do it... *'Marcus:' There now, see? You have to fix your lack of confidence. You will worry Master Roy with an attitude like that. *'Wolt:' Yes... *'Marcus:' You can do it. Have confidence in yourself! With Lilina C Support *'Lilina:' Hello, Marcus. *'Marcus:' Ah, Lady Lilina. *'Lilina:' The battle is growing bigger all the time... Marcus, do you think Roy will be okay...? *'Marcus:' Of course, my lady. Master Roy has taken after Lord Eliwood, who was said to be the greatest knight in Lycia. *'Lilina:' Yes... Lord Eliwood was a great knight. *'Marcus:' Yes, my lady. And also... Lord Eliwood's wife, she was a very kind and gentle person. Much like yourself, I might add. *'Lilina:' Uh... Do you think so? *'Marcus:' Master Roy is becoming very much like Lord Eliwood. The woman that Roy is seeking would probably be similar to that which Lord Eliwood found love with. *'Lilina:' Really...? *'Marcus:' My lady, if I may suggest. When you and Master Roy return to Pherae, then you two could... *'Lilina:' Marcus! Roy and I are friends. Just friends! Marriage... I-It is too soon to be thinking of such things! B Support *'Lilina:' Marcus, what kind of couple were Lord Eliwood and his wife? *'Marcus:' Well, my lady, when the two were youths, they were such a happy pair that just looking at them would cheer one up. The people of Pherae were truly happy for them. *'Lilina:' Wow... That's nice... *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood loved his wife deeply. And one night...before the two became engaged, Lord Eliwood suddenly disappeared from the castle. When he returned to his love three days later, he presented her with a beautiful white flower which only grows in the snowy highlands. It was the flower which she loved the most. *'Lilina:' Lord Eliwood is so...romantic. Sigh... Now look at Roy... A Support *'Lilina:' Phew... *'Marcus:' Lady Lilina, is something wrong? *'Lilina:' Marcus... What does... What does Roy think of me? I... I'm not so sure anymore. *'Marcus:' ...... *'Lilina:' Roy, he's... I've always...liked him...for a long time now. *'Marcus:' Then why not go up to him and find out for yourself, my lady? *'Lilina:' What...? But... *'Marcus:' I do not have much experience in matters like this, but I have heard the maids at the castle saying that it is no longer the age that women should be sitting around waiting. Lady Lilina, if you were to advance on to him first, Master Roy would surely fall for you. *'Lilina:' ...... Yes... Yes. I'm the one who's known him the longest. I can't lose to those other girls! *'Marcus:' That's the spirit, Lady Lilina! With Roy C Support *'Marcus:' *grumbling* *'Roy:' What's the matter, Marcus? *'Marcus:' Not good. Not good at all. *'Roy:' What's not good? *'Marcus:' The youths these days, their fighting has much to desired. It isn't all of them, but most of them seem pampered in my eyes! We must make stricter exercise plans... *'Roy:' I don't think they're pampered... They're all doing their best. *'Marcus:' No! Master Roy, you are too soft on them. I shall go and show them an example! *'Roy:' Are you sure you have to go on your own? You're not, you know, young any more. *'Marcus:' Nonsense! I may be old, but I shall not lose to the young ones yet! *'Roy:' Ah...okay. But you're still not young any more, so watch out for your health. *'Marcus:' Yes, of course. Thank you. *'Roy:' *leaves* *'Marcus:' Master Roy is so thoughtful... Now look at those other young ones compared to him...disgraceful! I must help Master Roy in their place. B Support *'Marcus:' Master Roy, I still think that we must make our rules stricter. *'Roy:' Stricter? *'Marcus:' Yes. And we expel those who aren't doing their job properly. *'Roy:' ...... *'Marcus:' Although our army will be small, we will have a team of elites. That way we can fight more efficiently. *'Roy:' No, Marcus. That's not a good idea. *'Marcus:' Eh... Why? *'Roy:' Who's going to choose whether someone is doing their job or not? *'Marcus:' Of course, that would be you, Master Roy. *'Roy:' But some people might be working hard where I'm not looking. *'Marcus:' Oh... Well, in that case... *'Roy:' There are also people supporting us outside the battlefield, and there are also those whom we don't use because of my decisions who haven't yet had a chance. You want to simply expel them all? We have many people who joined us with strong beliefs. We can't just tell them to leave. *'Marcus:' ...... *'Roy:' Marcus, we have to trust them more. They're our comrades, right? *'Marcus:' ...You are right. I was mistaken, Master Roy. Your thoughts are noble. *'Roy:' You know, it's kind of strange hearing you praise me like that. You're usually scolding me most of the time. *'Marcus:' Oh? Am I? *'Roy:' Yes. *leaves* *'Marcus:' Master Roy... He has gotten so bold... He can now certainly live on his own. My role is almost finished... A Support *'Roy:' Marcus, is something wrong? You seem not well these days. *'Marcus:' I'm sorry. When I think of a good time that I should retire... Well, aging certainly isn't a fun thing. *'Roy:' Retire? *'Marcus:' The young soldiers have grown strong. Perhaps it is the right time. *'Roy:' ...Marcus. What are you saying? *'Marcus:' I am old... It wouldn't be for your benefit that an old man like me stay by your side. I should give way for the next generation... *'Roy:' No... *'Marcus:' I should be retiring soon. *'Roy:' No! I order you to stay! *'Marcus:' Master Roy... *'Roy:' I'll apologize if you're angry about what I said the other day. So don't say that you'll retire. *'Marcus:' But an old man like me... I shouldn't be in battles any more. *'Roy:' I still have lots of things that I need to learn from you. But if you leave...who can I turn to for advice? *'Marcus:' Master Roy... You trust this old man so much... *'Roy:' Don't say you'll retire... I still need your help from now on. *'Marcus:' Yes... I shall serve you to the death. The Blazing Blade With Eliwood C Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! You are not hurt? *'Eliwood:' Marcus? Thanks, I’m fine. *'Marcus:' Perhaps it is not my place... But, Lord Eliwood, you should stay out of combat, I think. Let me deal with the enemy! You can join me, Lord Eliwood, and thus travel in safety... *'Eliwood:' I’m afraid that cannot be. This is my journey to make. It is my responsibility. *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! Well, I cannot say that I am not impressed by your strength. You have truly grown, and for that, I am joyful. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Marcus, your sentiments are always larger than life. *'Marcus:' But it does make me lonely, you know. When you were born, Lord Eliwood... Why, I had just received the honor of knighthood. When you were little, oh, how you would follow me everywhere! *'Eliwood:' Stop it, you embarrass me good friend. B Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Marcus? *'Marcus:' I have been watching you progress on your journey... *'Eliwood:' What is it? There’s no need for formalities with me. *'Marcus:' Ah, just, I was thinking how much you’ve grown... Even on this journey, seeing you go off to battle, brave and strong. You have much of your father’s presence. *'Eliwood:' You think so? *'Marcus:' I do. Mine eyes fill with tears of joy, truly... *'Eliwood:' There you go with the poetry again, Marcus. ...That reminds me of something my father once spoke of. Marcus, you went into battle by my father’s side when he was young? *'Marcus:' Indeed. I was just a page at the time. But under Lord Elbert’s command I swung my spear as best I could. *'Eliwood:' And you fight by my side on this, my journey, as well. *'Marcus:' I made a promise to Lord Elbert. I swore to protect the lord Eliwood until his return. Knights of Pherae always carry out their orders, you see. *'Eliwood:' And Pherae owes its very existence to you, Marcus. Thank you. *'Marcus:' Thanks are wasted on me. I merely do my duty. A Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! *'Eliwood:' Marcus! It is good to see you are well-- *'Marcus:' ...ung... *'Eliwood:' M-Marcus!? What is wrong! *'Marcus:' To concern yourself with a mere retainer in the midst of battle... Even in such a horrid conflict as this one, still you have lost none of your heart, Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Your sentiments could make a mourner smile, Marcus! *'Marcus:' Take care of your heart, Lord Eliwood. You will need it to lead your people upon your return to Pherae. *'Eliwood:' Yes... Let us all return to Pherae together. For that alone, we must win this battle. Should we fall on the road, my dear mother’s heart would never mend. *'Marcus:' Do not worry, my young lord. I, Marcus, will defend you. I have sworn that Lord Eliwood will return safely to Pherae. And return you shall, to find a lovely, kind wife to lead with you. Then you will follow in Lord Elbert’s footsteps. Then, when your child is grown and ready to go off to battle, I, Marcus, will be there to accompany and protect him! *'Eliwood:' Marcus... I know no knight of Pherae more worthy of the title than you. I thank you, as does my future son. *'Marcus:' It occurs to me... When Lord Elbert became engaged to the Lady Eleanora... Why he was the same age you are now, Lord Eliwood. As a faithful retainer of Pherae, I must make haste to find you a suitable wife! *'Eliwood:' M-Marcus! With Merlinus C Support *'Merlinus:' ...... *'Marcus:' ...... *'Merlinus:' ...Snoooore. *'Marcus:' Merlinus, stay on your guard. A moment of laxity can bring death from behind... *'Merlinus:' Ahh...how embarrassing.. But, Sir Marcus, do you think the enemy will come this far...? I mean, we never do anything...we just sit here and wait... *'Marcus:' No, no, this too is a very important duty... Protect the line of supply is of vital importance... Without weapons and potions, the battle cannot go on. *'Merlinus:' Well... I suppose not... But, you know...what can I...do... Snoooore... *'Marcus:' Merlinus!! B Support *'Merlinus:' So, Sir Marcus... where is the front line of the battle today? *'Marcus:' Well... *'Merlinus:' Sir Marcus...are you entirely satisfied with this duty...? Guarding the transporter must be rather dull... *'Marcus:' Not at all. This is a very important duty that has been assigned to me. As a loyal servant of our lord, I must carry out my duties faithfully. *'Merlinus:' Hmm... I see... Well, Sir Marcus, would you like to try one of these? They are a specialty of “Chez Merlinus,” you might say... *'Marcus:' Mmmm. Baked puddings... But to partake of these in the midst of battle... *'Merlinus:' Oh, go ahead...just have one... *'Marcus:' My... Mmm... I see... Why, these are quite scrumptious! *'Merlinus:' Aren’t they? *'Marcus:' Mmm. Its charm lies in the variety of textures inside and without... And the distinctive taste of these apples stewed in honey reminds me of a certain well-known pastry shop in Ostia... Although...you may be relying too much on the sweetness to carry the weight of this confection... Hmm... Yes, I think that about sums it up... Hm? What’s wrong? *'Merlinus:' L-Lord Marcus... I had no idea you were such a knowledgeable epicure! A Support *'Merlinus:' So, Sir Marcus, what do you think of how this army is being run? *'Marcus:' What do you mean? *'Merlinus:' Well, I may not know much about military organization, but... Shouldn’t we be more involved in the decisions being made? *'Marcus:' Why do you say that? *'Merlinus:' Well, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis are still so young... Is it really all right to leave all of the leadership decisions to Lord Eliwood in the coming battles? As an experienced knight, don’t you have any anxieties about this? *'Marcus:' None at all. *'Merlinus:' Not even a little? *'Marcus:' I trust Lord Eliwood. So long as Lord Eliwood is in command, I have no trepidations about the course of battles to come... *'Merlinus:' So... You really do have such faith in your liege lord! Well, this old merchant has seen the light! I say, I have been far too cynical and mistrusting for far too long! I will try to redouble my trust in our lords! Sir Marcus! Help this humble merchant protect his wares with all of your might! *'Marcus:' ...Merlinus. It is never a good idea to yell like that on a battlefield unless you are inviting attack... With Lowen C Support *'Marcus:' Lowen! What are you doing?! *'Lowen:' A-Ah! General Marcus! *'Marcus:' Have you forgotten everything I taught you?! Be ever vigilant in surveying the field! The enemy could always catch you unawares! Do not let your inexperience be the downfall of an army, boy! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir. I understand! *'Marcus:' You’ve got heart, boy. But that’s about it. If you don’t have the steel in your mind as well as in your belly, then you don’t deserve to wear it! *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' But your lance thrusts are looking better! *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! As per general’s orders, I do 1,000 thrusts a day! *'Marcus:' Idiot! *'Lowen:' Ahh... *'Marcus:' You are still but half a knight! And half a knight must practice twice as hard as a full knight! Do you think you will make progress by doing the bare minimum, whelp?! *'Lowen:' N-No, sir! *'Marcus:' At that rate, you’d never become a true knight of Pherae! Not like Harken and Isadora! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir! I will try harder! B Support *'Marcus:' Hrrmph! *'Lowen:' Urrgh... *'Marcus:' What, can’t you stand up, Lowen? What kind of a knight can’t take a single blow of my spear? *'Lowen:' Y-yes, sir...! *'Marcus:' And again! Grrarr! *'Lowen:' Oooff! *'Marcus:' Ha! And how about this one? *'Lowen:' Hunngggh! Ahh... *'Marcus:' Lowen... If a mere glancing thrust like that is enough to dismount you, you need far more training! Now listen...before we meet to spar again... *'Lowen:' Not... yet... I can... still take more... Sir Marcus... Please continue... *'Marcus:' ...... All right, then! Next, take...that!! A Support *'Marcus:' Lowen! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' Well done. *'Lowen:' Sir? *'Marcus:' You’ve stood up to quite enough... And what’s more, you’ve distinguished yourself in battle, son! *'Lowen:' General Marcus...! *'Marcus:' When we return to Pherae, I will see to it that you are properly decorated! Lowen, you have become a fine knight of Pherae. Well done, indeed! I am very proud of you. *'Lowen:' General Marcus... Th-Thank you! It is all your doing, general! *'Marcus:' Idiot! Where is your pride!? You are now a knight of Pherae! And I will no longer coddle you as I have! Learn how to conduct yourself as a knight of the first class! Understood? *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' Rumble... *'Lowen:' General Marcus! Did your stomach just make that noise? *'Marcus:' It was your imagination... Rumble... *'Lowen:' There it was again! *'Marcus:' Hmmph... All right... Lowen, give them up. *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! Based on the sound of that rumbling... I’d say you need about five boar’s meat dumplings, am I right? *'Marcus:' Mm. Lowen, these are delicious... I am reminded of an old saying... “Fill your heart, but first, fill your belly...” Now, don’t you forget that, eh, son? *'Lowen:' No, sir! I won’t! With Isadora C Support *'Isadora:' General Marcus! *'Marcus:' ...Isadora. *'Isadora:' Your forgiveness, General. I must apologize for leaving Lady Eleanor to come here! *'Marcus:' Do not worry yourself. It was Lady Eleanor’s wish, wasn’t it? She is a willful woman... *'Isadora:' Ah... *'Marcus:' But what are you doing? Certainly you were not ordered to hold this position. A knight of Pherae never abandons their post! *'Isadora:' Yes, sir! Duly noted! B Support *'Isadora:' Ho! General Marcus! *'Marcus:' Mm... Isadora. Nice of you to check in. If you have that much leisure, then you should spar with me. *'Isadora:' Ah... Excuse me... General Marcus, have you seen Lord Eliwood of late? *'Marcus:' Mm... He has been fighting fiercely... *'Isadora:' Yes, but he looks so distraught. He lost his father so recently. And with no time to grieve, he was cast into this harsh fray... His heart must be deeply troubled... *'Marcus:' Yes, but we are powerless to wage that battle for him. Our aid would be but a curtain against his inner storm... Yet still... *'Isadora:' Yes. That is exactly why we should do all we can. We must return Lord Eliwood safely to Lady Eleanor... *'Marcus:' I must go. You can handle yourself here alone, can’t you? *'Isadora:' Ha! Worry not, General Marcus! I am a knight of Pherae. I will carry out my duty and return safely. *'Marcus:' Good, Isadora... Pherae needs you more than ever now... *'Isadora:' Yes, Lord Marcus. I will discharge my duty loyally in this time of need as I would at any other time. Fare thee well. *'Marcus:' Mm. A Support *'Marcus:' Isadora. *'Isadora:' Ah, General Marcus. *'Marcus:' ...Like me, you are a loyal subject of Pherae. The future of that great country rests on our shoulders. And it weighs the same upon both of us, though you be a woman and I be a man. *'Isadora:' Yes, General. I know this all too well. *'Marcus:' However... Please, do not overextend yourself. You may rely on my help at any time. There is no shame in seeking assistance. *'Isadora:' I see... *'Marcus:' That is all I wished to say. Now I will go. *'Isadora:' Of course... But first, may I say one thing? *'Marcus:' Yes, what is it? *'Isadora:' Thank you, General Marcus. You have never treated me any differently for being a woman... You have thought of me always as a knight of the first rank of Pherae... If you had been too lenient or protective of me, I would not be alive to fight here today. *'Marcus:' ...... *'Isadora:' We will both return safely to Pherae, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Mm. With Harken C Support *'Harken:' ...Lord Marcus! *'Marcus:' Harken. It is good to see you are well. *'Harken:' I must apologize. I have not been myself... *'Marcus:' Say no more. There is nothing anyone can do about Lord Elbert. Now, we must look to the future. We will need your sword in the battles to come. You understand, Harken? *'Harken:' Yes... I understand, sir. I shall defend Lord Eliwood with my life. And...I shall not make the same mistake again. *'Marcus:' good. Now, let’s be off, Harken! *'Harken:' Sir! B Support *'Harken:' I was wondering if Lord Eliwood knew... If he knew where I was, and what I did before I came to serve Pherae... *'Marcus:' He surely does not know the details. Yet, why would your past have anything to do with you now? You rode alone into the enemy camp and killed their general. Your skills in battle have done Pherae great aid. *'Harken:' Sir... *'Marcus:' The house you once served is no more. The marquess that betrayed your loyalty and threw you out...is dead. You are a knight of Pherae. *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood is a pure man. If he knew my past... Would he still welcome me? *'Marcus:' It is unlike you to say such foolish things, Harken. Why do you think you stand here now? For whom do you swing your sword, if not for Lord Eliwood? *'Harken:' I suppose... *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood trusts you. And, you must return that trust in kind. Understand, Harken? *'Harken:' Sir...! A Support *'Harken:' Lord Marcus! *'Marcus:' You seem better at ease, Harken. In fact, you seem in downright good spirits. *'Harken:' It is thanks to you, Lord Marcus. I am here, I am fighting for my lord. That is all I do, and it is good. *'Marcus:' Yes. *'Harken:' I have seen much blood in my days... Yet Lord Elbert welcomed me as an honored knight. When I lost him, I lost myself... Yet Lord Eliwood accepted me without question. Lord Marcus, I owe Pherae a great debt. Once again, I have a lord who welcomes me to his side. *'Marcus:' Yes. Now, let us be off, Harken! Let’s show them what two knights of Pherae can do! *'Harken:' Sir! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports